Today digital and analog displays are very popular. They are used in mobile phones, smart phones, wearable devices, tablets, computers, Display of digital camera, TV, big outdoor screens, car display, etc. When a digital or analog display is used outdoors on a sunny day, it is almost impossible to see what is displayed on the screen. This is due to the glare of the sun and the ambient light and the ambient image that is reflected from the interfaces of its cover glass and mixes up with the displayed image thus, significantly lowers the contrast of the display below usability. We call it blindness of the display. As an example, in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2 we depict two typical displays of a mobile phone in outdoor on a sunny day and in indoor scenarios respectively.
This phenomenon occurs especially in mobile devices where the ambient light condition changes significantly while their display brightness is limited, such as mobile phones, tablets, wearable device, displays in cars, navigation displays, display of digital camera, big outdoor screens, etc., that are used in indoor and outdoor scenarios, day, and night.
In order to reduce the blindness effect of the display some people block the sun with their hand in order to improve the visibility of the display, but with little success. Popular Anti-Glare, matte finish screen protectors, scatter the ambient light but with little success and at the cost of the resolution of the display.
The blindness effect is due to the high intensity of the reflected and scattered ambient light from the mobile phone display compared to the intensity of the displayed signal.